


An Apple A Day Won't Keep This Doctor Away

by NtheDemon



Series: Pact of Wedding Vows [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable Minseok, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Doctor Minseok, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Kind Minseok, Lawyer Chen, M/M, Pictures, Really this is just gonna be so fluffy, Serious Chen, Sweet Chen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.----------------------------------------------------------Minseok Kim was one of the best in the hospital, he had a way of quickly diagnosing a patient and taking care of them to send them on their way. He was sought after, he was kind, and he was a gentle spirit who loved his life exactly how it was.. or so he thought. After getting off of work after one of his more longer shifts, Minseok's mother told him to meet her for breakfast so they could talk, and he wasn't one to disappoint his parents so he went. It would seem the sweet doctor forgot about a very important date that was coming next week, his twenty fifth birthday, and now he had a choice... get to know the lawyer his parents found for him, or risk losing everything he had worked so hard to build... What was he going to do?





	1. Heart Stopping

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves... this is gonna be about as fluffy as a marshmallow

Feet dragged down the halls of the hospital, Doctor Minseok Kim was just getting off a full twenty four hour shift, all he truly wanted to do was go back to his home and go to sleep since he was off for a full day. But in his world, from an accident to something terrible, he was meant to help those that needed help... and in this instance, his mother was demanding his presence for breakfast. Since medical school, and everything his parents sacrificed to help him get where he was today, he was going to go to that breakfast no matter how exhausted he was. After promising that he would meet her at their favorite cafe, he was going to go back to his apartment to take a shower and change into his street clothes before meeting her, she agreed happily and said she would be waiting for him. 

It took exactly thirty minutes for Minseok to get back home and ready to go meet his mother, but he felt slightly better and he was looking forward to spend some time with his mother again. it had been a few weeks since he was able to see her because of his busy schedule at the hospital but now he was getting to see her so he was rather happy. Walking into the small cafe, his dark eyes moved to see his mother waving happily at him, which made him smile and walk to her wrapping her in a hug. Both sat back down and started talking before their waitress came over to take their orders. Minseok was happy, he was tired, but he was happy... though by the look his mother gave him meant that he was about to be unhappy...

"Seok you have worked so hard to be one of the best at the hospital and your father and I couldn't be any more proud of you but..." Minseok's smile dropped some as he set down his juice that he was sipping to listen to what he was truly called for. "You seem to have forgotten a rather important day that is coming next month my son." Minseok was going over his scheduling in his mind to see what he could have possibly missed until his eyes widened in sheer horror. His twenty fifth birthday was coming and he was single which meant under their law he was now eligible for an arranged marriage or risk losing everything he worked so hard to build for himself. "It is alright son, your father and I anticipated you forgetting your own birthday so we started looking for your match and we have found him. His name is Chen and," She pulled a piece of paper towards him which he picked up and saw a number written on it. "That is his number, you know the law my dear, you have twenty four hours to contact him or the government will start looking into your life." Minseok licked his lips but nodded his head, before sliding the number back in his pocket promising he would contact this Chen. They finished their breakfast and after promising yet again that he would contact the match his parents found for him after he took a nap since his shift was rather lengthy one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Minseok knew it, it was six at night, he had slept for a good six hours before he slowly came back to the world of the living. Slowly getting out of bed, he ran his fingers through his hair before walking to the kitchen to get him a bottle of water to try and wake up some. When he reached into his jacket pocket to get his phone, he felt the piece of paper with his fiance's number on it, so he pulled both out. He was never one to wait to get things done, so he put his name into his phone with the number before biting his bottom lip and began his first text to his match.

 **ME:** Hey, this is Minseok Kim, I am sorry that I am just getting a moment to text you.. been a long day. But hello again.

He put the phone next to him when he sat down on the couch trying to decided if he wanted to watch a show or movie for the rest of the night. Seemed he didn't have to wait long for his reply from the other.

 **CHEN:** Hey! It is totally fine I have been working on a case and actually just got a moment to take a break. I am Jongdae Kim but please call me Chen.

Another Kim, well wasn't that convenient for everyone involved.

 **ME:** Chen it is, feel free to call me Seok, and case? Are you a lawyer?

 **CHEN:** That I am, I work mainly for children who need help. And what do you do?

So it seemed both Minseok and Chen were helping others in their own ways but helping others none the less.

 **ME:** I am an Emergency Medicine Specialist, which is a fancy phrase to say I am on ER doctor.

 **CHEN:** Wow a doctor and a lawyer being matched together, it would seem that someone wants to shake the world with both our fields.

That made Minseok laugh out loud, he would have to agree, but he was starting to feel affection for the other on the other side of the phone.

 **ME:** I would have to agree with you on that. So do you mind if I get a selca?

 **CHEN:** Only if I get one back then sure.

 **ME:** Of course you will get one back.

 **CHEN:** Then I will send one, give me a moment, have to sign a few documents to go out.

Minseok couldn't deny that he found Chen rather interesting, he was quick witted and from the way he phrased things meant he was always ready to argue.. much like any lawyer. But Minseok had a way about him also so he couldn't deny he was looking forward to really getting to know him. Before he could get to deep into thoughts, he heard his phone chime once more, and what he saw made him smile brightly.

 **CHEN:**  

The lawyer was truly breathtaking, like he looked serious but he did have a spark to him, and Minseok couldn't wait to see more. 

 **ME:** You are very good looking, thought you should be aware.

 **CHEN:** Well thank you very much but I would really like to see you now.

Minseok grinned before fixing his hair slightly before taking a selca for his fiance.

 **ME:**  

He didn't have to wait long to see what Chen thought of him.

 **CHEN:** So you are the type of doctor that people would injury themselves just so you had to take care of them.. because if I had a doctor like you.. I probably would.

That made Minseok laugh, rather hard, because he knew he was cute but the way Chen phrased it made him blush and laugh all at the same time.

 **ME:** Well thank you... I never had my looks commented on like that but thank you for your kind words.

 **CHEN:** Just the truth honestly, but I have to get back... can I text you later once I am free?

 **ME:** I can't wait!


	2. Wild Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It had been a week since Minseok started talking to the lawyer with a smile that made him weak in the knees. He could now look forward to something during his long shifts to get him through. He knew he was starting to care rather deeply for the other.. he could start to see their future together.

Doctor Minseok Kim was always a happy person, he couldn't help it, and even when he worked a full shift in the ER and even after all the bad things that he has seen during his time there.. he was always happy. Since he started talking to Jongdae Kim, Minseok only got happier and many of the staff noticed a change in their adorable ER doctor. "So what has you in such a wonderful mood?" Asked Jiwoo, one of the nurses that liked working with the small doctor since he usually didn't bark out orders like many of the others doctors in the hospital. Minseok actually giggled and smiled brightly at her while they restocked the gauze, another thing that made him different since many doctors didn't help the nurses do things like that, "Well my twenty fifth birthday is coming so my parents set me up in an arranged marriage... and I am starting to really believe that they did find my perfect match." Jiwoo jumped up and down clapping for him before asking everything he knew so far about Chen, which he told happily and proudly until they heard the ambulance siren and off to work they went.

It was about two hours after the first hour came that Minseok was able to take a small break, but before he could walk to the doctors break room, his phone vibrated in his pocket and all the tiredness he felt was gone because he knew exactly who it was. Pulling it out, not missing the giggle that happened when Jiwoo passed him, he grinned happily seeing the text from his fiance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **CHEN:** Goodness I never realized how bored I could truly be until I started talking with you... I know you are at work but talk to me...

 **CHEN:**  

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** I actually just got to take a break so I can talk to you for a bit, and you know that on your day off that you are supposed to relax right?

 **CHEN:** And usually I would relax but I have a rather attractive doctor that I could be talking to more than I could watch anything on tv.

Minseok blushed softly even though Chen couldn't see him, many called him adorable but never attractive, and it really did make him feel rather special. Sitting on the couch to lay down for a moment, he couldn't stop smiling at his phone.

 **ME:** You are a flirt of a lawyer, who looks rather good too, but other than being bored.. how is your day going?

 **CHEN:** Other than thinking about my hot doctor, fine, I cleaned the apartment and watched the newer episodes of an DIY show I missed. How has your day been?

 **ME:** Better now that my handsome lawyer is talking to me, but overall not terrible. Had to talk to a patient about the dos and donts of painting a house while high....

 **CHEN:** Oh god! What happened?

 **ME:** Let's just say he thought it was a good idea to smoke a little before painting the top story of a house because he was afraid of heights. He is in surgery right now getting the roller out of his leg.

 **CHEN:** Why would that have been a good idea? 

 **ME:** Oh I could truly tell you some stories my dear... that was tame compared to some of the other stuff that has come in my ER.

 **CHEN:** Well what is the funniest that you can think of?

Minseok giggled into his hand, he had just to story for his fiance, knowing it would make him laugh.

 **ME:** Husband and wife came in, wife looking angrier by each passing moment... husband had a butcher knife sticking out of his leg. Apparently the husband told the wife that her cooking was getting worse by age and they should probably order out from now on.

He didn't get an answer right away but when he did, he knew Chen was probably wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

 **CHEN:** OH MY GOD! I can't breathe! Why would he do that!

 **ME:** I don't know but by the look on his face, he knew better than to say it again after I bandaged him up.

 **CHEN:** I would certainly hope so, I would never dare say anything like that to you.

Minseok snorted and giggled before hearing his name being called for an ambulance coming in.

 **ME:** You better not, but I can always mend you up just in case you want to test that theory.

 **CHEN:** Noted!

 **ME:** I am being paged, accident, but I will text you when I am finally off. Behave yourself!

 **CHEN:** I am a lawyer... but I will try. I love you Minseok, be brave out there.

He stopped in his steps down the hall staring at the message he just received, his heart beating wildly but he knew.. he knew that he loved him too.

 **ME:** I love you too Chen, and I will do my best, stay out of trouble.

 **CHEN:** Same to you!

Minseok couldn't stop grinning as he slid his phone back into his scrubs pocket before running down the hall to the ER to help those that needed him.


	3. Stunned Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> Minseok couldn't stop the happiness that welled within him, it was three weeks into relationship of himself and Chen, and the doctor couldn't be anymore happy in his entire life. He was currently moving things around his home for his lawyer to move in once they got married. It was like the young doctor was walking on air because he knew soon.. in a matter of a week that he was going to be bringing a husband home.

In one week Minseok would finally meet Chen, in one week he will finally be able to touch him, and in one week he would be getting married to the wonderful lawyer he has fallen in love with. He knew for some that it would be terrifying to get married to someone that they have technically met, but for the doctor... he knew deep within his entire being that he belonged with the lawyer. This was why he was currently moving things around his home for his love to move in, they decided that Minseok had a bigger apartment that Chen would move in with him, at least until their new home was ready for them to move in. The always chipper doctor was spending his day off moving around things to make sure Chen had plenty of room for his stuff. He was even working on putting a second desk in his study so his soon to be husband could work at home when he needed to.

He just got done moving his love's desk into their study, he really did want everything to be perfect for Chen, he wanted to show him how much he was loved. And he hoped that Chen would like it. After a good hour of working in the study, he looked around with a bright smile on his face, it was truly perfect.. just like the lawyer that was going to move in. He pulled out his phone and decided to show him since he knew the other was at his home packing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** Hey! I wanted to show you your surprise!

It took him a moment to get an answer back, Minseok figured he was in the middle of something but he couldn't stop the happy giggle that happened when he did text back.

 **CHEN:** Surprise? I thought my surprise was you

 **ME:** No that is my gift when I get to marry you, but let me show you one of your's.

 **ME:**  

 **CHEN:** YOU MOVED ME A DESK! So we can work together! I am seriously touched my Seok.

 **ME:** I am so glad you like it! I wanted to make sure you had your own space to do your work.

 **CHEN:**  

 **CHEN:** Thank you! I love you so much! And I can't believe that in a week, I get to see and marry you!

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** I love you too!!! I can't wait to marry you!! I can't believe we are getting married in a week!!

 **CHEN:** One week and I will be with the greatest doctor on the planet!

 **ME:** And I will be with the most perfect lawyer in the world!

 **CHEN:** So other than being completely amazing and making us a wonderful study, what have you been up to?

 **ME:** Moving things around to make sure the love of my life has room to move in. You?

 **CHEN:** Working on packing up my entire apartment to move in with the gorgeous Doctor Kim.

 **ME:** I love you so much! But let me head off, gotta go get ready for the party this evening.

 **CHEN:** I demand a selca when you are ready! And don't have to much fun since I won't be there...

 **ME:** I am pretty sure I won't have any fun without you but I have to go.. big names that support the hospital will be there.

 **CHEN:** I know go rub elbows and all that! I love you so much and I will get back to packing.

 **ME:** I love you too! Talk to you soon!  <3

Minseok smiled brightly at his phone before setting it down and going to go shower before he had to get ready. He didn't mind going to these types of things, he enjoyed talking to many and if it helped his hospital get the new equipment they needed then meet and greet he would do. But now he wanted to bring his handsome lawyer, but luckily, the next party he will be a married man and have Chen at his side. That was something to look forward to and he knew that this party.. he would more than likely be talking about his gorgeous lawyer.

After an hour passed, he looked in the mirror to make sure he looked good, before he took his phone out to take a picture.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Off to the party! I love you!

 **CHEN:** DO NOT GO BREAKING ANY HEARTS! Cause holy hell Minseok! You are so handsome!!!

 **CHEN:** And I love you too!

 **ME:** I will do my best but I am pretty positive I will be talking about you all night so no worries there!  <3

 **CHEN:** Talk to you soon handsome!

 **CHEN:**  

 **ME:** You are the handsome one! I will talk to you soon!  <3

Minseok was all smiles leaving his apartment, not because of the party, but because of the lawyer with the heart stopping smile.


	4. Hearts Melt Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was the day before Minseok's twenty fifth birthday but more importantly it was the day before he was getting married to the greatest Lawyer in the world. The good doctor would have never thought his life would end up this way but he never thought he could be this happy. Chen was everything he needed in his life, and soon they would be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER! I am so so so so sorry it has taken so long to get it but here it is! Hope everyone enjoys!

Minseok sat in his living room staring at the boxes of Chen's items with a bright smile on his face, tomorrow was the day, the day that they were finally going to meet and get married. He never thought his life of saving others would end up himself getting saved, but Chen made him believe in love and he couldn't imagine his life without the other in it. All he had to do was get throw his last shift at the hospital and then he would be off for a bout a week for the honeymoon, also to get his new husband all moved in and comfortable in their new home. Slowly getting up from his couch, he reached for his keys before grabbing his phone, which went off the moment he touched it which made him chuckle softly knowing it was the love of his life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **CHEN:** I GET TO MARRY YOU TOMORROW!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!

 **ME:** NO! I just keep thinking that all I have to do is get through this shift and then I get to go to the hotel!!

 **CHEN:** Don't work to hard, all you have to work in half a shift right?

 **ME:** Yeah one of the other doctor's of the hospital already took over my shifts in the ER so I can go get married and be with you.

 **CHEN:** We are sending a fruit basket! I love you so much! Go save those that need you because once you leave you will be all mine.

 **ME:** I will let you know when I get off and am heading to the hotel! Please make sure you let me know when you get there.

 **CHEN:** Of course I will! I love you so much Minseok Kim and I can't wait to be your husband!

 **ME:** I love you too Jongdae Kim! And I can't wait to be your husband too!

Minseok couldn't stop the happy smile as he got the rest of his items, his parents were going to swing by his home to get his suit and his bag later and would meet him at the hotel with it. He didn't want the suit he was going to get married in to smell like the hospital which they agreed with and told him that they would take care of everything. It was rather exciting knowing the moment that he got off, he was off to the hotel that he was getting married in to the best man he was so thankful for to have in his life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minseok was just ending his shift, he was about to swipe his badge to clock himself out and go to his locker to grab his items when he heard a loud pop before slowly turning watching the nurses in the ER and some doctors grinning proudly at him with confetti and balloons. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Was shouted at him which made him giggle and smile brightly, he loved his work place, and the staff that he worked with were some of the best in the entire hospital and it meant so much that they wanted to give him one last thing before he went off to get married. Minseok thanked each of them with hugs and smiles, "You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for everything and I can't wait for you all to meet Chen!" He smiled before he waved at them once more as they tied the balloons to his bag and hugged him one last time then it was time for his parents to come see him, then off to the hotel.

Making his way into the Hospital, the doctor felt the nerves shot through his system, he was so close to Chen and he couldn't stop the bright smile that happened knowing that tomorrow he was finally going to meet and marry the man that took his breath away. As he made his way in, his father let him know that he was going to go check them all in, and for him to wait until he came back. His mother smiled happily at him and they talked some until an couple came up to them, and when they bowed to Minseok he bowed back before realizing it was Chen's parents. He thanked them for letting him marry their son, which they smiled at the doctor and welcomed him into their family. It was truly a wonderful feeling knowing that he was welcomed into his love's family, and he knew his parents would love his fiance because he knew deep within him that they were meant to be together forever.

After he got his key to his hotel room, Minseok said good night to his parents and his future in-laws before he made his way to his room, though he was sure that he wouldn't be getting much sleep knowing tomorrow was the day that he would get the greatest gift in the world. It was about ten minutes since he got into his room when he heard his phone go off, it was his love.

 **CHEN:** Your parents are very lovely, they welcomed me into the family with open arms, and you have your mother's looks just so you know.

 **ME:** Well thank you and your parents welcomed me also, you have your father's smile, it made me smile more.

 **CHEN:**  

 **CHEN:** I can't believe tomorrow I get to finally meet you and we are going to be married!

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Tomorrow is going to be a glorious day! Try to get some sleep my almost husband! I can't wait to finally being able to meet you and marrying you!!

 **CHEN:** I will try my best, you sleep some to my almost husband, I love you so much Seok! I can't wait to be all your's!

 **ME:** I love you too Chen! I can't wait to be your's also!! Night!

Minseok smiled at his phone, his love was under the same roof as he was, and tomorrow they are going to be married. It was truly an amazing feeling knowing that after just sharing texts and selcas that he would finally be with the one that captured his heart.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came and it was a flurry of activity, Minseok didn't care because he knew that today was the day that he was getting married. Also being a doctor meant he was used to the hectic schedules so it was truly nothing for him to eat his breakfast and then he was getting told to wait for his stylist to get there so he could get ready for his big day. Minseok couldn't wait, he didn't care what he had to do because he was going to be married to the best lawyer in the world at the end of the day. Before he could think to much, his phone went off and all he could do was giggle.

 **CHEN:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GREATEST DOCTOR OUT THERE! I CAN'T WAIT TO BE AT YOUR SIDE FOREVER!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

 **CHEN:**  

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** I love you too!! I can't wait to finally marry you!!! My stylist is coming in, soon I get to finally be with you!!

 **CHEN:** I can't wait!! I love you my almost husband!!

 **ME:** I love you too my almost husband!!

The stylist came in with a rather large bag but when the woman turned to him, her smile made him smile back at her, "Aren't you the cutest! Are you the doctor?" He nodded his head which made her giggle, "Well you are one I wouldn't mind seeing, come let me get you ready for that adorable lawyer that can't stop smiling at the mention of you." Minseok giggled but got into the chair and she began her work. After an hour, he was told to go get into his suit and then come back to get the final touches before he was completely ready to marry to love of his life. Once he got into his suit, Minseok walked back to the stylist and he heard her intake of breath before he looked up at her to make sure she was alright. Waving her hand at his concern, "No that was because you look rather handsome little doctor, I am pretty sure that you will have to make sure your husband is still breathing after you both say I do." He smiled and blushed, he knew he was cute but he hoped that Chen would like how he looked. "Let me take the picture to send to your fiance, this is my greatest work." Smiling, he handed his phone over and stood where she told him to, when the picture was done all he could do was stare in slight shock with how he looked. "Thank you." He told her before bowing, and after she bowed and collected her things, he sent the picture.

 **ME:** All ready to finally meet you and for us to get married! I love you so much!

 **ME:**  

It didn't take him long to get his reply back from his love.

 **CHEN:** JESUS! Are you trying to make sure you kill me before we even make it to the alter?! You look phenomenal Minseok!

 **ME:** Thanks, and no I do hope you will be able to survive at least to our honeymoon.

 **CHEN:** I love the way you think and I am ready too

 **CHEN:**  

Minseok's entire breath left his being, how was one man so perfect?! He still couldn't believe he was all for him, that he was his soulmate, but he knew that he was meant to be with the other. 

 **ME:** Wow! You look amazing Chen, truly breathtaking, and in little under an hour we will finally be together!

 **CHEN:** Thanks and I can't wait! See you soon!

Minseok heard a knock on the door before it opened showing his parents who came to him and wrapped him in a hug. He handed his phone to his father knowing the law before he hugged them once more to thank them for finding Chen and knowing he was his soul mate. Never in his life did he think he could ever be this happy, knowing that after today his life was going to change, but for the better. He will finally have his Chen with him, he finally could cook him dinner and cuddle with him to watch movies. It was truly a wonderful thing that was about to happen and he knew his parents felt the same for him. After hugging them once more, they left him to think, but there was no second guessing, Chen was where his future was.

When it was time for Minseok to go to the chapel, he had to fight the urge to run to it, knowing that within ten minutes the love of his life will finally be in the same room as he was. He could hear his father chuckling softly at his side, but he didn't say anything to his son, knowing that he was the same way on his wedding day. When the doctor walked into the room, his breath hitched, it was beautifully decorated in swirls of silvers and blacks knowing that it was just for him and Chen. Walking to the alter, he bowed to the priest, and waited when the music started for the ceremony. His eyes moved right to the door that was closed, knowing his lawyer was on the other side, and when it opened... Minseok swore the entire Earth rocked. Chen was truly and completely breathtaking, he held himself wonderfully and when their eyes met both grinned from ear to ear. When he was close, all the doctor could do was reach out and trace his fingers over Chen's perfect jawline, and trying not to giggle when his love did the same to him. The priest started the ceremony and when they each said their vows, their eyes locked together as they spoke and placed their rings on each other. 

Hearing the priest clear his throat, "May I introduce for the first time Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae! You may now kiss your husband!" Minseok could only smile for a moment before he was pulled to the firm chest of his now husband and his lips being captured in the most perfect kiss he had ever had in his life. Once they broke apart, and the cheers erupted around them, the doctor opened his eyes and locked on with his lawyer's. "We did it!" He giggled and his lips were taken in a sweet kiss once more before Chen answered, "Now to celebrate for the rest of our lives!" Minseok nodded and interlaced their fingers together, knowing that no matter what life had in store for them, they were ready for anything.


End file.
